Leave Be
by HamhaPHKFan
Summary: Rescue Bots - Kade goes down into the bunker, and Chase stops him from waking a recharging Heatwave.


Kade walked around the Fire House, looked through each of the rooms, each of the hallways, before finally deciding that who he was looking for wasn't up there.

He walked over to the elevator, jabbing one button multiple times, impatiently. That did not change the speed he descended, much to his frustration. Kade exited at the bottom, entering the house's bunker, where many voices could be heard.

He walked through the room, noting who was there as he searched for someone in particular. He looked up at the two giant alien robots standing farther back. Boulder and Blades were talking, Cody seated on the helicopter's shoulder, trying to be quiet as they spoke. They chuckled, but Kade didn't know, or care, why. One of the Cybertronians wasn't there, though it didn't matter to the fireman. He continued forward, eyes finally locking onto a form laying dormant on the abnormally large couch.

Heatwave was laying on his back, and Kade might have thought he was dead if it wasn't for the gentle rise and fall of his chest. Heatwave's optics were shut, and his arms were crossed over his chest. He appeared to have dozed off, unintentionally, which explained why the others were so quiet.

Kade walked up to Heatwave, prepared to yell, when something large and blue swept him off his feet and swiftly carried him out of the room. Kade was let go, and landed on the ground with a thump. He rubbed his back, then looked up to see Chase glowering over him. Kade frowned, standing up with a groan. "What are you _doing_?"

"You were going to disturb Heatwave," Chase replied, as if that would explain everything.

Kade crossed his arms. "Yeah? So what?"

Chase didn't falter. "I will not allow it."

Kade rolled his eyes, slouching slightly. "What are you gonna do, _arrest me_?"

"If that will prevent you from causing any disruptions," Chase said, standing straighter. "Yes."

"What?!" Kade yelled, arms falling limply to his sides. "Can you even _do _that?!"

"Police code '808' stands for disrupting the peace," Chase explained, voice still his normal monotone. "Which the law does not permit you to do."

"Uh, this is _my_ house, and I'll do _whatever_ I want in it," Kade snapped, hands on his hips.

"You will not disturb Heatwave," Chase ordered, for once sounding absolutely threatening. "If you do, I will forcibly remove you from the premises."

Before the fireman could say anything back, another voice perked up from the other side of the room. "Um... Kade?"

Blades stepped up to them, head cocked, Cody still with him. Boulder followed behind him, taking over for the helicopter. "I know it's not my place to get involved in this, but this is the first recharge Heatwave has gotten in the past week. I think it'd be best if you left him alone for a while."

"Well, I _don't_." Kade declared, glaring up at the Cybertronians staring down at him.

"Why do you need to see him so badly?" Cody asked, kicking his feet as he sat on Blades' shoulder. "Is there a fire?"

"No," Kade said fiercely. "I need a_ ride _to Hailey's house, and _Heatwave_ is my vehicle."

No one said anything for almost a full minute. Blades was the one who broke the silence. "... Really?"

"Yeah, now get out of my way," Kade said as he attempted to push past the Rescue Bots, but stopped short when a giant foot landed a few inches in front of him. Kade's eyes traced upwards along the limb until they reached Chase's deep blue optics.

Neither one of them moved, each waiting for the other to give up. They were locked in a staring contest before the human growled.

"Fine, I'll _walk_," Kade spat, spinning around and striding out of the bunker. He muttered something about 'good for nothing robots' as he left, but no one commented on it.

* * *

Heatwave stirred.

His optics took a moment to online. When they did, he only saw the ceiling.

Heatwave frowned, then realized that he was laying down. He sat up, joints creaking from moving after being in one position for so long. Heatwave looked around, seeing none of the other Rescue Bots. That was strange. He was sure he had seen them talking just a moment ago.

The tapping of metal on metal drew Heatwave's attention to the bunker entrance, seeing Chase walk in. Chase gave an nod of acknowledgement before he spoke. "Heatwave."

Heatwave nodded in return, standing up from the couch. "Where are the others?"

"They left about an hour and three minutes ago," Chase answered, with unnecessary details.

Heatwave frowned. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

"You had fallen into recharge," Chase said. "We did not wish to wake you."

Heatwave blinked. That was why he didn't know what was going on. He was slightly embarrassed about dozing off in front of his team, but he shook off the feeling. Heatwave said nothing for a moment, then looked around the room again. "Have you seen Kade?"

Chase nodded. "A few hours ago, yes. He left to go see a human female named 'Hayley'."

Heatwave's frown deepened.

Chase spoke up. "Did you need him for something?"

"No," Heatwave said, sitting back down on the couch. He shrugged. "Earlier, he asked me to drive him to his girlfriend's house. I guess I slept through it."

Chase stiffened.

So Heatwave had agreed to drive Kade.

And Chase stopped him from doing so.

"Oh."


End file.
